Afterwards
by Erin Hartson
Summary: One-Shot. Kurt and Blaine part reluctantly after making love. But why are they arguing on the phone just a short time later? Opportunity for your review to influence the ending.


Their goodbye kiss was languid. Both were well and truly sated but their lips and hands were reluctant to part. Blaine leaned against the front door. He had the look on his face that he'd had at the Lima Bean the first time he said "I love you" only this time there was an extra knowingness beneath it. Kurt was wrapped around him seeking as much heat and body contact as possible. They licked and nibbled at each other slowly, this farewell merely the beginning of the next occasion's hello. At last Kurt murmured something about his father, expecting him. "I wish I could sleep beside you tonight".  
>"I know," Blaine responded allowing his hands to smooth over Kurt's back. "But my parents will be home in an hour and it wouldn't be the same."<br>"We have a whole hour?" Kurt asked his tone almost pleading.  
>Another kiss followed and Blaine allowed the heat to build again, a little although he kept it decent - they did have neighbours after all.<br>Finally Kurt sighed, "I'd better go."  
>Blaine closed his eyes, hating the necessity.<br>"I love you," they spoke at the same time.  
>A smile from both and Kurt stepped away letting his fingertips linger against Blaine's as they stretched to make the contact last as long as possible.<br>Blaine's eyes glittered as if this was forever instead of a parting that could be less than 24 hours duration, but after the intimacy they had shared, for the first time, can you blame him?  
>It was no surprise to find a matching glitter accompanied by a small but irrepressible smile on Kurt's face as he climbed into his car. He didn't look back after that. They had taken their time over their goodbye after all. He turned his attention to the journey home, confident that Blaine had confidence in Kurt's feelings. It was over. But only for now.<p>

Kurt was half an hour into the drive back home when his phone buzzed. He looked at the text message and his eyes widened. He applied the cruise control as he hastily dialled Blaine's number.  
>"Hey, Babe, long time no see," Blaine answered with an audible grin. "I'm missing you too, sweetheart".<br>"Blaine!" Kurt interjected. "Why do I have text messages from both Wes AND David appearing on my phone?"  
>"Oh! No! Um," was Blaine's response.<br>Kurt allowed himself a little more righteous indignation: "Why does the message from Wes read: 'Good one, Hot Stuff!'"  
>"Oh Kurt. I'm sorry!" Blaine was hastily apologising. "I didn't realise they would message you. I would never have, if I'd realised."<br>"Blaine?"  
>"I was just feeling really … happy?" said Blaine tentatively.<br>"And?" demanded Kurt.  
>"I might have texted some of the Warblers." You could practically hear Blaine wincing as he spoke.<br>"Blaine! Blaine …" Kurt sighed, "Concentrate. Your message. What did it say?"  
>Blaine cleared his throat nervously before squeaking out the content of his ill-fated text message: "It might have said …. 'I'm the king of the world'."<br>Kurt could imagine that the original message had more capital letters and exclamation marks than Blaine's meek recounting.  
>"I'm sorry," Blaine spoke again. "A couple of them knew we had a date but I thought it was open to interpretation. We could have been watching Titanic together …"<br>"Nice try, Blaine. You know they are sort-of my friends too. This is not exactly what I hoped to be the conversation next time I ran into them."  
>"Kurt?" Blaine queried. "Is that another call coming through on your end?"<br>There was a pause. A pause just a little too long before Kurt said: "I'll let it go to message bank."  
>Now it was Blaine's turn to be indignant.<br>"That's Mercedes, isn't it? You messaged Mercedes! You've been lambasting me when all the time you texted YOUR friend too!"  
>"Okay," Kurt finally admitted although he was not yet fully cowed. "But Mercedes is a GIRL."<br>"I hardly think that has any bearing," Blaine replied hotly. "Don't you think you should tell me what you wrote to her?"  
>"Oh no," Kurt groaned.<br>"C'mon. Fair's fair," pushed Blaine.  
>"I, I can't," Kurt whispered, abandoning attempts to concentrate on the road and pulling over.<br>"What. Did. It. Say?" Blaine demanded.  
>Kurt decided to try dissembling. "It was just a general expression of … satisfaction and … pleasure. Really, she may not …"<br>"The exact words, Kurt!"  
>"I think … mmmmmah bla ky mee," Kurt mumbled.<br>Blaine waited.  
>"Alright! Kurt nearly shouted. "It said: 'I think I hit a High G'."<br>Blaine gasped. He didn't know whether to laugh or scream at Kurt.  
>"But she texted me first!" He claimed. "She asked how our date went and 'very well' didn't seem to cover it."<br>"Kurt. You are such a hypocrite! How dare you call me to complain about me texting Wes -"  
>"And the others!" Kurt reminded. "At least Mercedes had the class not to contact you directly … oh!"<br>Oh indeed. At that precise moment Blaine's phone emitted a loud electronic BEEP and Kurt groaned.  
>Blaine's voice was tightly controlled as he spoke down the line.<br>"Kurt. SWEETHEART. I can't check my messages while we're talking. Would you like to hang up now or would you like to tell me who I just received a text from?"  
>Kurt swallowed. "I'm sorry Blaine."<br>"Kurt?"  
>"Look Blaine," Kurt burst out. "Whatever Puck says, it doesn't change how much I lo..."<br>The line went dead and Kurt banged his head down on the steering wheel with a little scream of fury - at himself or Puck he wasn't sure which.  
>He wasn't sure whether to keep driving or turn back, knowing that sooner or later he'd have to face the music and confess to Blaine exactly what he'd tapped out on the little screen when he decided to boast to McKinley's resident stud.<p>

**********************************************************************************************************

Over to You … readers! Please review and share what do You think Kurt wrote to Puck? AND … what did Puck write to Blaine?


End file.
